


Invited

by IheartKyloRen



Series: Magnetic Minds [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren in Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, POV Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartKyloRen/pseuds/IheartKyloRen
Summary: Kylo is tired of missing Rey and figures it is time to cut her out of his life, even though she's already done it for him. Until he goes to bed each night missing her. Fueling his rage and his passion for her, her absence comes to an end. Rey has changed since their last hook up in the throne room. Intrigued to understand her absence he agrees to meet with her on Jakku for a life altering experience.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Magnetic Minds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643683
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Invited

**Author's Note:**

> Not at all where I expected this line of stories to go, but hey you gotta go where the story wants to. This feels a little rough around the edges, but I thought I would go ahead and get it up for now. Thanks for all the amazing comments and kuddos.
> 
> I edited the typical typos that I had missed. I think I got most of them. Story is the same. :)

Kylo Ren has a new ritual taking his saber to a forms dummy in the training room of the Finalizer. Using his frustration to demolish it repeatedly. A couple of months have passed since his last rendezvous with Rey. When he killed Snoke in his throne room, and then savagely took her on her hands and knees without her permission. She was okay with it, so he thought because she didn’t fight him off, but she has since closed him off. Their connection altogether disappearing since. It’s his mother’s doing, he knows it is. Teaching her how to control the Force enough to control their connection.

A droid replaces the dummy with a new one and he begins his ritual all over again. When he destroys the dummy, imaging it being Rey at times, he goes through them quicker wishing he had the nerve to end her while he had the chance. He wouldn’t be hung up on her now, hiding that fact while taking over the First Order. Supreme Leader sounds like a powerful role, but not powerful enough to give him what he actually wants. The thing that doesn’t want him in return. He supposes he should be grateful he had a chance with her at all.

Exhausted he returns to his room to wash the sweat and grime off. The shower becoming his only escape. Utilizing it’s privacy in ways he preferred were handled with Rey. The longer he is away from her however, the more he has found it isn’t just his sexual attraction to her. It’s so much more. It’s her very nature. Her kindness and her durability. If he was willing to place a word to it, he might even call it love, but he won’t. Not when she doesn’t love him in return, when she clearly hasn’t wanted anything to do with him in months.

It might be more than the way he took her roughly on the cold floor. It might be because of how he had attacked the Resistance on Crait in a fit of rage after she left in Snoke’s pod. How Luke had come to prove his ridiculous point, and then he was gone. His uncle, his father, they were all leaving him again. Now Rey is with his only surviving family member and learning how to keep him out of her head, and unfortunately, out of her heart. He asked himself frequently if it were possible she ever missed him, but he doubted it. The look on her face when she pulled the remaining Resistance onto the Falcon and closed the door after the attack. He had seen that look a time or two and it wasn’t an affectionate one.

They had somehow slid back to square one, and he has been considering if it is time to do as he had originally set out to do. If she doesn’t want to be with him or help him change the galaxy, she can fuck herself. Then he imagines her doing just that and his rage takes over in an entirely new way. Toweling off and only putting on his shorts, he lies in bed, pulling the covers up to his waist, still overheated from his workout.

About this time each night is when he regrets all of his daytime thoughts and wishes she would just show up already. Appear if even for a brief moment so he can see her, beg her to stay. It’s when he is finally too tired to respond with rage, and he can instead feel sorry for himself until he manages to pass out after attempting to sleep for hours on end. Sometimes resorting to jerking himself off with images of her bent before him as he ravages her. Sleep wasn’t his friend as of recently, sensing it would be quite some time before it would be. Erasing her isn’t all too easy when you don’t even know where to begin.

“Kylo?” her angel’s voice calls to him. Now he has really lost his damn mind.

He pauses his thoughts, turning his head to the side to see her laying as though she were in his bed with him. She rolls to her side facing him, sad and exhausted.

“What do you want?” Having a hard time controlling his pissed off tone, but not caring.

He shakes his head turning away from her when she doesn’t immediately answer. “Fine don’t tell me.”

“I’ve been thinking.”

“Good for you.”

“Kylo,” she says softly, and he melts a little inside turning to her again.

“You left me Rey. Cut me off for months. Why would you bother coming back now? Now that I’m Supreme Leader of the First Order, and the furthest thing from anything you would ever want?” His biting tone throws her off, he watches as she pulls back some.

“Your mom has shown me how to control the Force better.” One of her skills is changing the subject at the worst times.

“I figured. What is your point Rey? Why are you really here?”

“I wanted to invite you to meet me. In person, obviously, in Jakku’s desert.”

“Jakku? What the fuck for?” He glares at her.

“To answer all your questions. I’ll be there tomorrow night around eight. I’ll understand if you don’t come.” She leaves him with the coordinates he will need.

After she disappears he slams his fist in a hammer punch to where she was laying. Thinking it’s a setup. Why else would she want him to meet her on Jakku? Her home turf.

***

Arriving on Jakku to the coordinates she left, he debates looking for her or leaving. It’s a foolish move for him to be here alone. She could have honed her skills tremendously over the last couple of months, but there as promised, she is sitting on the Falcon’s ramp waiting. As he walks towards her, he keeps an eye for anyone who might be involved in a setup.

“We’re alone as long as you didn’t bring anyone,” she shouts at him.

Crossing his arms when he stops before her, he eyes her carefully. Her hair is down, smooth too, longer even. Her skin is slightly tanned. Clearly, she is staying somewhere warm and sunny. Even her outfit is different than what she would typically wear, a dress actually, comfortable and functional, but still a dress. His face scrunches in confusion by her appearance.

“Okay, I’m here. What do you want?”

She gestures for him to follow her as she locks down the Falcon. “Come on.”

Leading him a short distance across the sand dunes they come upon ruins. Kylo recognizes it, having seen it in her mind when they first met.

“Is this an AT-AT?”

“My home.” She gives him a start when she grabs his hand and leads him inside.

“Your home?”

She nods. “Surprised?”

“Well, yeah. Why aren’t you with the rest of the Resistance hiding out. I’m sure there are better places to live with them.”

“I left, probably temporarily though. I needed a break after Snoke. From you, the Resistance. I had to figure a few things out.”

It isn’t a comfortable situation, but she has a few places to sit and at least a comfortable looking bed. He takes in how little she has feeling blessed for what he does.

“You have me here, now what?”

“Drink?” She pops the cap off a bottle of fermented juice.

“Sure?” he answers hesitantly. “Get me drunk, then kill me?”

“No, getting me comfortable enough to be honest with you.” She hands him a cup, tossing hers down in one gulp, and pouring herself another.

“I don’t want to see you drunk.” He imagines her as an older child sneaking into the liquor cabinet.

She holds up one finger, shooting down her second glass. “One more.”

He watches as she pours herself one more while he finishes his first, having an appreciation that they are small glasses. She is nervous, but yet, she isn’t crying. It’s a change. “What’s going on Rey, this isn’t like you at all? If you are pissed about how I treated you in the throne room, I’m sorry.”

“Not anymore, and not like you think.”

“You held out your hand and asked me to join you. I wanted to, but not with you being Kylo Ren. I wanted you to be Ben again, but you aren’t anymore. I had to find a way to accept that and decide if I was okay with being with who you are as Kylo. Do you know what I mean?”

“Kind of.”

“I’m fucking in love with you! I don’t want to be, but I am, and two months without you has been a living hell.” She sounds manic shouting at him, before collapsing on her seat. “Fuck!”

Watching her face turn a few different shades of pink, incapable of choosing how to be embarrassed, he laughs to himself.

“You do?”

“I do,” she says, chewing on a nail. “I just thought I would invite you here, sort of a peace offering, so we can end things the right way. Get away from the rest of it and just figure us out, and find the means to the end.”

“End things? I don’t understand.”

Something about her isn’t right, she’s different, emotionless while telling him she plans on ending it with him. Are they anything she can even end? Her mind is set on something she isn’t expressing and she won’t let him in to see it. She loves him though, as in really loves him, for him, not for who he was.

“Rey? What’s going on?”

Her eyes meet his, and he’s immediately haunted by the hollowness inside.

“What has happened to you?”

“You. Don’t get me wrong Kylo, I don’t regret anything I’ve done, that we have done, but it was never what I wanted. You made me fall in love with a monster, and I’m not sure I can live with that.”

_Is she saying she is going to kill herself?_

“What are you saying?” he reaches for her, but she shifts away. 

“I don’t know what I am saying really, but I know I love you, and it makes me entirely too miserable. I was embarrassed to stay with the Resistance, embarrassed I let you do the things you have to me. I’m ashamed of myself. I deserve a better man and yet, I drop my dignity every time I see you just to have a taste of you.”

Kylo has a hard time processing the words coming from her mouth. This isn’t  _his_ Rey, but here she is proclaiming her love for him, which is all he ever wanted from her, and it’s the wrong damn version of her. How did he manage to break her down into this cutoff angry woman who thinks she is an embarrassment, insinuating she plans on killing herself? Or whatever relationship they do have?

Not giving her a chance to shift away again he crosses the small space between them and sits on the floor next to her. His hand on her leg, “Rey, I know I crossed the line with you in all the wrong ways. I wish I could change that, but baby, you can’t be this hard on yourself. You are not remotely capable of being an embarrassment. You are strong, smart, skilled, sexy and beautiful. You care more deeply than anyone I have ever known. We don’t make sense together, but I love you and that’s what I want. I want you, if I have to change or leave the First Order to have you, I’ll do it. Just tell me what you need me to do.”

The words won’t stop flowing out of his mouth, a desperate act to prove she is worthy of life and love, even if it’s his. Hearing her sniffle, is the greatest thing he has heard all evening. Tears, finally, the Rey he knows. 

“You love me?” she asks, disbelief on her face.

He nods. “Yes. I’m sorry if I pushed you too far… in the throne room.”

“You know when I think of you and how that feels, the pit of my stomach tingles in this weird insatiable way. Then when it doesn’t get satiated, I feel hollow inside,  _everywhere_ inside. Not only hollow, but lonely. It took me all this time to see that it was my heart hurting without you, my body aching for you. I fell in love with the monster of a man that fucks me like a rag doll he will throw out with the trash the next day.”

“Woah, Rey, you’re not trash.”

“But I like it,” she whispers, “when you force me into scary new things. I’m fucked in the head Kylo.”

“Baby, we are all a little fucked in the head.”

He swoops her into his arms and carries her to the bed. Laying her down gently. He strips down to his shorts before kneeling on the bed to move the skirt of her dress upwards, until it rests around her waist and her panties are fully visible. Then he pulls her up long enough to pull it over her head and sets her back down again. She isn’t wearing a bra, not that she needs it with her perfectly sized breasts, equal in shape and soft to the touch. Forcing himself to not just go for her right then, he straddles her thighs. Allowing his fingers to trace the sensitive spots on her skin from her neck down over her shoulders. He watches as her nipples become perk, moving his fingers down her arms, then across the upper part of her stomach. Enjoying the goosebumps that follow everywhere he touches. 

“What are you doing?” She swallows hard.

“Trying this love thing on for size. Is that alright?”

“Hmm.”

“What do you like, my love?” he asks, his fingers tracing along her rib cage distracting her from an answer. “This?”

She nods.

“This?” His fingers slide over her belly towards her breasts tracing just below them. Taking her moan as a yes, he cups her breasts, that seem so much smaller in his large hands, using his thumbs to strum each of her nipples, grinning at her moan.

“Do you want to suck on them?” Her eyes bat at him.

“Rey gets what Rey asks for.” He pulls a nipple into his mouth, pulling on it with a light suck, nibbling it with his teeth. Enjoying how her back arches each time he makes contact with the tip of her nipple. Running his tongue over one then the other watching her for cues.

“Wait… wait, Kylo.” She sits up pushing him backwards. “Why do I let you do this to me?”

Watching her rub her hands over her face as though it’ll wipe the moment away. He hopes she isn’t about to tell him no, but he would accept it anyway, for her.

“Can you just slow down somehow.”

“Slow down? I thought that was pretty slow.”

“I know, but can you just hug me for a minute?” 

“Hug you?” The sad look on her face convinces him he should play by her rules. “Okay.”

Pulling her into his arms as she wishes, he is curious what this is all about. She has been so different from before. It isn’t fair for her to have the upper hand when he was used to having it. There was bound to be a day she would be just as strong as he is, if not stronger, and he is going to have to get used to it if he wants her in his life, because he isn’t ever getting back inside her mind without her permission.

“Better?” he asks when she pulls away looking up at him. “Can you run your fingers through my hair?” 

That request he likes. Fascinated by her hair being down anyways, he slips his fingers underneath and pulls them through slowly. She leans into his touch, so he repeats the action a few more times.

“Now kiss me.  _Really_ kiss me.”

This is interesting, he thought he had done that already, but apparently she has ideas of her own. “Why don’t you show me what you mean?”

Her lips meet his without hesistation, soft but sure of their course. He loves the feel of her warm palms upon his cheeks as she tilts her head and pulls his bottom lip into her mouth just slightly, enough to give it a gently tug. Keeping her lips moving she intensifies how hard she presses her lips to his. Now he gets it. Such simple movements, their intent to say I love you without words, intense while soft. He’s not sure this would feel this good with anyone else. A real kiss, a precursor to the sexy kiss. It has to be a girl thing, but he rather likes how delicately she touches him. 

“Now what?” he wonders after she backs away. 

“Show me something new.”

Grinning at her he agrees and has her swap places with him so he can lay down, explaining to her what she needs to do. Loving how her eyes widen in surprise, “it’s new right?”

“And intimidating.” Biting her lip, she struggles to make eye contact with him as she stands over him a foot each side of his head as she slides her panties off.

Kneeling down until she comes to rest with her opening to his mouth. She squirms at first as his tongue pushes inside. He hears her reciting quietly to herself self consciously. Yet, she doesn’t stop him, she won’t look at him, he knows she won’t. It is hard enough for her to agree to it, but she does agree, maybe on a mission to try it all at least once. 

When his tongue reaches her clit her hands slam against the wall above his head for support. Her face is easier to see from this angle and he uses it to determine where his tongue needs to go. The taste of her coats his mouth. He likes the way she tastes, it serves to make him harder as she begins to grind against him, letting out broken groans. 

Pausing for only a brief moment, her eyes find his. Angry and bloodshot, they glare into his as he returns to lapping and sucking on her clit. Able to understand what he wants, she watches him hazily as she moves herself with his tongue to find the right spot. He loves this woman, the distorted look of lust on her face is the most beautiful look he imagines she has, until she cums then that face becomes his favorite. Her thighs squeeze the sides of his head as she forces her hands against the wall for balance.

She sits back resting on his chest attempting to catch her breath. Her legs stretch out to the sides of his head. His fingers trace the length of her legs as she gathers herself. His view is impeccable, her sopping wet entrance before him. Wanting to violate her with a finger or his cock, he waits until she tells him what is next. 

“Aren’t you tired of staring at my vagina?” she asks, awkwardly breaking the silence.

Shaking his head he smiles. “No. I love watching you and how wet you get. Is that all you want to do?”

“Yes, sort of, you get to call the second half. Just remember to not actually hurt me.”

He grabs her hips sliding her down his body so he can sit up as she sits across his lap. “You know it’s not about hurting you, right?”

“Of course, just maybe this time not so rough... inside of me.” She gives him a smile while tucking his wild hair behind his ears.

Kissing her quickly, he flips them over so she is now the one on her back. Lingering between her legs on his knees he takes a moment to appreciate how puffy and wet she is by tracing his fingers over her labia. Looking up to see her reaction, her eyes are closed tightly in preparation for him. Guilt slips through him as it sinks in she is still intimidated by him. 

Instead of ramming a finger or himself into her, he leans over her cradling her between his arms and begins to kiss her in the same gentle manner she had shown him. Once she releases her tension he reaches down and rubs himself along her before slipping inside. Rather than going straight for an orgasm, he moves inside her slow, but steady. Watching to keep track of her reactions, a new look appears, one of peace. 

This experience is different, the way she moves against him. Soft to the touch, she molds against him in a way that makes everything else disappear. It’s just him, her and the way they are connected. Each stroke he makes has purpose not for release, but just to be in her, with her, a part of her and she reciprocates. Her legs pinning him close, controlling his speed. Her arms link around his neck watching him as he passes through each phase of their act. Leaning his forehead against hers he lets himself drift away with her where time no longer has meaning. Responding to her moans as they become rushed, he matches whatever pace she sets. Letting her take lead she pulls him to a whole new high, one where his mind and body are only centered on the feeling of being entangled with her. No rush to the end, but the end finds it’s way to them anyway. Only instead of release, it’s completion. Mutual completion. 

Keeping her in his arms as he moves to her side, he admires the sheen across her skin. He wonders if he looks as wrecked as she does, but so beautifully as he brushes the hair from her face. She leaves lazy kisses upon his chest as she giggles almost inaudibly.

He asks her what is so funny and her eyes light up with humor. 

A grin spreads upon her lips as she shakes her head.

“Nothing.”

“Rey?”

“I got Kylo Ren to make love.”

He sighs, as he thinks about all the little nuances she added by being in control. How it felt so unique and more intense. Thinking the intensity he sought would come from his actions towards her not from her. She did manage to get him to bow to her needs and desires. No wonder he loves her so much. She is so much like him, just the brighter side of it. 

“Yes, I’d say you did, didn’t you?”

“How do you feel about that?” she asks curiously.

He huffs at her, “I guess I didn’t mind so much. It was brilliant actually."

“That’s a good thing, Kylo.” 

“Proving I’m a weak fool for you?”

She sits up next to him placing her hands on his chest and looking him directly in the eye. 

“No, to prove how you can be selfless.”

He knits his eyebrows together, “selfless?”

“I’m pregnant.”


End file.
